The Lost Song
by brightbassist
Summary: He has been so secretive about his life, even with his love life. Gaku had spent the bulk of his childhood life with strained silences, bitterness. He had waited for almost two years but still she doesn't give him a chance. Then he met this girl who doesn't look into the world of love. Everything will change, even the friendship that he had with his group.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Lost Song

Summary: He has been so secretive about his life, even with his love life. Gaku had spent the bulk of his childhood life with strained silences, bitterness. He had waited for almost two years but still she doesn't give him a chance. Then he met this girl who doesn't look into the world of love. Everything will change, even the friendship that he had with his group.

Rated: K (romance, friendship)

Disclaimer: I do not own the vocaloids not even the settings but I do own the story.

Author's note: This is my very first fanfic ever. I was just inspired by my friend who is also my personal editor. Haha! Thanks to her!

* * *

Sitting by the classroom window and seeing how peaceful the sky is. She sighed. How she wished she could be the sky. It has been so stressful due to lots of activities in school and other stuff that are needed to be done at home. She could see how vivid the scenery was and how the clouds have arranged in it. She wanted this feeling to stay for more than fours. It was so relaxing and calm. She felt like she's dreaming and hoping for something she couldn't understand not even know what it is.

_"Hey Luka~! Do you want to attend the event of Satsuodou High? Rin invited us and bought passes for us."_ Miku giggled with excitement.

Luka, Miku, Rin and Len have been childhood friends since they were in elementary but had separated upon entering high school. The twins went to _Satsuodou High School _while Luka and Miku in _Crypton High_.

It has been a long time since their last meet up. They have been busy in their school due to different activities. Miku and Luka joined the music club and both became officers as well. As an officer Luka have arranged tutorials about playing musical instruments like guitar, bass guitar and piano. Both of them handle so much responsibilities which is far of being a sixteen year old girls.

"_Uhm? When will be that event?"_

"_This coming Saturday. I'm so excited to see them again."_ Miku's eyes were so bright, shimmering with excitement.

"_I'll think about it first, because there might some-_

"_Please Luka? I really wanted to go there because I hadn't seen them for so long. Please? Don't you miss them?" _says Miku with her gleaming puppy dog eyes also accompanied with a small pout.

"_Of course I miss them. It's just that there might be some emergency meetings and activities to be done. Well, okay. We'll go then."_

"_Thank you!"_ as Miku gave her a big hug.

* * *

At Satsuodo High, Kaito, Len, Rin and Gaku were having their lunch. As usual, Len used to be the one to start funny conversations, cracking jokes frantically that made their stomach aches caused by so much laughter.

"_Gaku, you are the best performer I had ever seen in my entire life. The way you dance is something that takes my breath away"._

"_Stop saying that! You just make me feel so conscious with myself."_

"_But it's really a big thing for us and we are proud of you!" *laughs after saying that*_

The other two laugh also but Gaku gave them a very serious look. _"Come on stop it or I will kick your butts!"_

"_Okay, let's stop, he so serious now and I don't want to see the wrath of a God" _(pertaining to Gakupo because of his being mature over them all).

They always tease Gaku because he is the oldest in the group, he is seventeen, one year ahead of them. He always understands them and even they make fun of him, he still wants them as friends. In return, the group has their great respect for him.

_Riinggg! Riinnggg!_

"_Hello? Oh Miku? What's up?_

"_I'm fine. We're going to the event. I just had to use my convincing powers to Luka. And we're going!"_

"_That's good to hear we'll be waiting for you on Saturday."_

"_Yes. I'm excited to see you and also Len."_

"_Us too! We miss you a lot."_

"_I have to go now, Bye! See you on Saturday!"_

"_See yah!"_

Len heard the conversation and he leaped a smile. He was quite silent for a while. Then Rin told Kaito that their friends will come to the event. She added that one of their friends was Len's first love.

"_And here I thought you were gay?_ _Hahaha_" Kaito exclaimed

"_Me? Gay? Excuse me Kaito, what do you have there on your shoulders? Is- -Is that a SPIDER?"_

Kaito squealed and jumped of his seat and was about to fall to the floor. _"Damn! Len, you scared me!"_

The three continued on teasing and laughing with each other while Gaku remained silent.

Something bothered him.

_**Someone.**_

Someone who he really loves and he adore the most. He had waited for almost two years but still she doesn't give him the chance to be her boyfriend. He had done everything he knew for her to be happy and for him to be accepted. He had changed himself and been so reserved for her.

He has been so secretive about his life, even with his love life. Gaku had spent the bulk of his childhood life with strained silences, bitterness. His father works abroad and his mother was too busy with office works. _Damn!_ He sighed. _Why am I always like this?_ He needed attention, he longed for love and care.

There are times that he had tried to commit suicide but he remembered his friends. They love him and care or him even in the simplest way. And she, the one he love, he thought of giving her up, but the other side of him still hope for the best.

He looked to his wrist watch and it's already one o'clock. He got up and said to them to proceed to the classroom.

* * *

Saturday, Luka awoke from a fitful sleep. The clock blinked 5:45 am, and she rolled over and nearly fell off the mattress. And then she curled back under the covers, falling back asleep with a fuzzy realization that there's nothing to do for it is a weekend day.

It was nearly eleven when she woke again. The sun streamed through the window, evidence of a clear and great day. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up. She was astonished with what she saw. It's Miku, calling.

"_Ohayou!"_

"_Where were you? I've been waiting for you since eight. So I decided to go to Satsu by myself."_

"_Oh, I'm really sorry, I forgot about the event."_

"_Just hurry. We'll wait for you. I'm already here with Len and Rin."_

"_Okay,gomen nasai."_

_She ran to the bathroom and took a quick bath. She picked up a blue sleeveless dress with small pocket on the left chest, and amber-colored flat shoes with medium sized ribbon on top._

* * *

On his way to the event something catch his attention, he saw a cute violet ribbon clip in a store. He bought it and put it in his pocket. Upon going to the school, he noticed that someone is going after him. Then he stopped and hid in one of the trees.

He arrived in their school and he saw his friends and the other two girls that is new to his eyes. Len waved at him.

"_What took you so long? By the way meet our friends, Miku and Luka."_

"_Hi, I'm Miku Hatsune from Cypton High. Nice meeting you!"_

"_Hi, I'm Gakupo Kamui, just call me Gaku."_

Luka just smiled to him. She then started to stare at him, she looks like she's studying him. His eyes, his hair, his shoulders, and the way he stands. She was just starstrucked by him, really. Then Gaku offered his hand to Luka for a handshake. He doesn't even know why he did that. He became annoyed by his own gestures, offering a handshake to _that_ girl. Their hands met and some tingling sensation flowed through their veins which made them look into each other's eyes. Both were shocked upon what happened.

* * *

Okay that's it. I'll hope that you will like it. Hehe.

Just tell me if I should continue this because this will be my very first story in my entire whole life. Nyaa~

I have been inspired by my friend/editor to write a story and poof! Here it is. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I'm sorry for the long wait.

Thank you for those who visited, followed and made my very first fanfic as one of your favorite.

I know it's a bit boring at first, but I hope this time there will be some changes.

Please review so that I can do some adjustments.

Thank you again!

Disclaimer: I do not own the vocaloids not even the settings but I do own the story.

I also don't own the Spice song of Kagamine Len.

* * *

Aquamarine blue meets violet. Their eyes were like hands that intertwined with the motion that had happened. They felt like dancing with the slow rhythm just like waltz and the scene was full of cherry blossoms. Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder and he realized that something was wrong. He began to go back in the real world where he was.

"Gakupo, do you like to go to the canteen and buy some food? Well, it's already lunch and I'm already starving."

He just nods quietly to Kaito, still having some doubt of what really happened. While walking to the canteen, his phone beeped up. He handed it up from his pocket. His eyes glowed on what he had seen. He never expected it but just a thought of her and see her name appear on his phone had made him forget all the rest. He smiled.

_Can you help me on my homework?_

_-Gumi_

Even though it doesn't make any sense and just a very plain message, it had made his day. He was filled with joy and hope. He starts to imagine things about the two of them, being together, happy and contented. It's a dream he really wanted. He just couldn't resist that girl.

_O__k. When will we start doing your homework?:))_

_-Gaku_

_Tom? I'm free after lunch._

_Ok. See you. :))_

* * *

She was shocked.

_I can't understand why I'm feeling this. I've never been this way since then. What have gotten in my mind to think such things that are not needed to be thinking of? Ahhh~! Such a stupid thing of me. Focus Luka. Focus._

Miku glance at her and gave her what's-the-matter-look. Luka simply smiled and started asking about their home works and other things from school.

"Do you already prepare your report for the communication class for Monday? I'm having hard time on choosing topics for my report."

"Nahh? I'll just do it tomorrow. You know, this time is for relaxation and enjoyment. Don't worry on certain things for school Luka. Let's just enjoy."

"Okay. As you wish. I'm a bit hungry; I didn't take my breakfast yet."

"Let's go to the canteen. I want to eat some leeks."

While walking to the canteen, Miku found something purple on the floor. She picked it up. It has intricate design in its edges and with small fancy pearls on the center. It's a little purple ribbon. She gave it to Luka because she know that purple is one of her favorite colors. Luka hugged and thanked her.

* * *

The event was full of different activities. There are games, singing competitions, art and design contests, there are also cafes and small arcades organized by different clubs in Satsudou High. The group enjoyed playing in the arcade and singing in the videoke. During the night, there is a small presentation of bands and aspiring singers. Len, Kaito and Gaku performed in the stage as a trio band. Len was the lead singer and guitarist, Kaito played the drums and Gaku was on the bass guitar.

"Konban wa ii yoru desu ne~ I would like to greet my friends there, Luka and Miku and also my beloved sister Rin! Hope you enjoy this song-"

_gozen yoii no CALL de me wo samasu_

"_kinou dave doko ni ita?" nante_

_ii-nogare to ii wake wo kougo ni_

_tsukai wakete tanoshin deru_

"_kimi dake day yo" nante ne_

_geta sugi… warae chian_

_dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?_

_nigakute HOT na SPICE_

_kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_

_muchu ni saseru boku no TASTE wo_

_karada juu de kanjiite?_

"_choku- setsu atte kanashitai'nda"_

_mochi ka kuta boku no nerai atari_

_aishi aeba dou-demo yoku naru yo?_

_kagi wo akete LABYRINTH e_

"_aishiteru" da nate ne_

_kake-kiki dayo koi no GAME wa_

_ochita kou ga make desko?_

_nigakute amai SYRUP_

_boku dake ni name-sasete yo_

_kasa-neta hada to kimi no TASTE de_

_boku no koto wo mitasAite!_

_ai-suru koto wo shira-nai_

_boku ni wa kore de choudo-ii_

_ai-jou nante kitsnyou to shinai_

_koi no Aou ga raka desAo?_

_nee, boku no SPICE_

_kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_

_muchu ni saseru boku no TASTE wo_

_karada juu de kanjite!_

_(Translations)_

_Waking up to the 4am call_

"_Yesterday, where were you and who were you with," you asked?_

_Alternating between evasions and excuses_

_Having fun using them_

"_It's just you," you said?_

_Too cliché… it makes me laugh_

_Just want to be tied together with someone?_

_Bitter and HOT SPICE_

_I'll give it only to you now_

_My taste that makes you dazed_

_Feel it with your body?_

"_I want to meet face to face"_

_The suggestion I was aiming for_

_If we love one another, it will be okay?_

_Unlock the key and to the labyrinth_

"_I love you," or something_

_It's strategical, the game of love_

_The one that fails, looses right?_

_Bitter and sweet SYRUP_

_Let only me taste it_

_With the taste of your body and piling up skin_

_Satisfy me!_

_I don't know about loving_

_For me this is just right_

_Something like love, I don't need_

_Passion is easier right?_

_Hey, My SPICE_

_I'll give it only to you now_

_My taste that makes you dazed_

_Feel it with your body!_

The crowd applauded and shouted for more. Miku, Rin and Luka really enjoyed the song and they were very proud for their friends.

"Len, you're so sexy with your song. Hahaha! It seems like you're seducing someone. Hahahaha!" Miku teases.

"Well it's just a part of being a professional band singer. Nahhhh! Just Kidding! I just wanted to be the best for this night, right Kaito?"

"Uhhh? Yeah. He's definitely like a sexy star when he sings in front of many people. Nyahaha!"

"Excuse me? It's a bit late now, shall we go home now?" Luka asked with a bit worried face.

"Rin and I will go together with you on your house, anyway its Sunday tomorrow and it's a lot better if I will see you, I mean we'll see you go home safely." Len answered.

Luka nods and smiled at him. "Thank you!"

Miku and Kaito waived to them and said their goodbyes.

"How about you, Gaku? Are you coming with us or you'll go home now?"

"I'll go home now. I just need to rest because there will be a great day tomorrow for me. I'll just see you on Monday."

He left them with a big smile in his face. He remembered that he will spend time with Gumi tomorrow.

_Yeah! This will be the time for us. It will be a very wonderful date. Nah? It's not a date. She just needs me for her home works. Arggh! I will be with her tomorrow, no matter what. Even if it's just a simple day for her, it will be a great one for me._

He arrived in their house at around 11:37pm. He took a warm shower and put on white shirt and boxers. He lay down in his bed and took a look on the purple box positioned on top of the table. He opened it and found his hair inside. It has been a year since he cut off his hair. His hair is very precious to him so he kept it in the box as a memory of it. Gumi never like long-haired. Just to prove his sincerity and love for her, he cut it out. A part of him regrets on what he had done, but he is still looking at the chance that he will be accepted and loved. He really hopes for a great change on her feelings for him.

* * *

"Have you noticed something about Kaito and Miku? They seemed to have interest on each other." RIn asked the two.

"If they are, well it's not our business anymore and the fact that were in the same circle of friends, it's not an odd thing for them. In fact, we should be happy for them." Len answered

"Oh, yeah right!"

"Thank you for accompanying me here." Miku paused for a while.

"It's a friend thing Luka, we really missed you and we hope that we'll have another get together next time." RIn happily exclaimed.

"We have to go now, you take care, okay?"

"Yes, I will. You too, both of you. Good night!"

"Good night also."

* * *

It seems that there will be a bit of KaitoxLuka in here. Hehe. And Gumi was the beloved one of Gaku. I'll try to update as soon as possible, please review. =))


End file.
